Mythological colection
by Grim Wendigo
Summary: Hello! and welcome to my collection of mythological beings :P this is basically where I'm going to store all of the information I gain about different myth's plus I'll add a small story for each one later on :) if you have a creature you want me to do just say so and it'll happen (It's scary how much power you have) It will most likely be updated every Tuesday and Friday -G
1. Bumba

**Bumba**

Bumba is the creator of all animals, including man, who inhabit the Congo region.

Only the witch doctors of certain tribes have seen Bumba and they give conflicting reports of his appearance to

confuse the uninitiated. He may resemble a chieftain of one of the forest tribes, although of immensely

greater stature.

Bumba appeared magically at the beginning of the world, he vomited up nine creatures which became the

ancestors of fish, birds, reptiles and mammals. He examined the creatures and felt they lacked something, so

he vomited once more, this time creating a two-legged animal which had powers denied to all the others.

He made strict rules for the behavior of all his creatures, but one of them, the female Tsetse Bumba, refused

to obey them. Bumba banished her from the earth, sending her to the sky, and although he could destroy her

he allows her to exist because she caused the lightning which gave fire to mankind.

 _ **STORY TIME**_

 _"Bumba!" called out the shaman " I have great respect for you, but we must talk!". Suddenly a giant, slightly annoyed, man appeared before the Shaman_

 _"Why do you call for me? I'm a busy God with important issues". The shaman rolled his eyes, the most important thing he's seen Bumba do in the past year_

 _was yell at a fox for trying to be a vegetarian. "Listen, we need to talk about Tsetse" Bumba tensed up when he heard this "What has she done now?!" "Oh,_

 _nothing much, just SENT LIGHTNING FROM THE SKY AND BURNED ALL OF OUR HOUSES DOWN!" "...Oh" this is when Bumba noticed his surroundings,_

 _he was standing in the middle of a burning village. "I'll uhhhh...go talk to her" "YOU BETTER". Bumba teleported away before the witch doctor yelled at him_

 _more. He teleported straight to Tsetse and found her jumping all around on a cloud_

 _"Tsetse stop this at once!"_

 _"Awwww, But I'm playing hopscotch"_

 _"...Tsetse look down"_

 _"LE GASP why are all the houses on fire?!"_

 _"You were playing hopscotch"_

 _"...oops?"_

 _Bumba sighed out in exasperation, grabbed Tsetse, and teleported away to a different cloud out in the middle of the Atlantic "Here Tsetse, you can play_

 _hopscotch here" He then teleported away to get back to his very important business (trying to beat a monkey at a climbing contest)._

 _"YAY HOPSCOTCH" screamed out TseTse, as she continued to play dead fish slowly rose to the surface of the ocean._

 ** _THE END_**


	2. Abonsam

**Abonsam**

The Abonsam are house spirit of dwellings and settlements in the folklore of Ghana. The Abonsam will take up

residence in the home, causing problems and misfortune.

Once a year the neighbors of the village hold a special ceremony to rid themselves of the spirits.

the spirit is driven into the sea in a ritual that begins with four weeks of total silence, followed by removing all furniture from the homes involved. The

interior of the homes are then beaten with sticks, and loud noises are created by shouting and gunfire.

 _ **STORY TIME**_

 _One Week_

 _It's been only one week. One week of silence and I'm already cracking. I can't say anything and neither can anyone else, I mean really how are we supposed to get anything done? I mean I guess it's good that were not talking because that Abonsam was just getting ridiculous!  
_

 _Two Weeks_

 _I'm so bored right now. I've just been sitting on my couch this whole time staring at the ceiling, a couple of my friends came over, that was interesting I guess (they just stared at my ceiling with me)._

 _Three Weeks_

 _Please! someone talk to me! I don't care that he dies my clothes pink anymore! I DON"T CAAAARREEEEE_

 _Four Weeks_

 _Is that a ladybug?! let's go poke it!...Aww it's just dust. Is that a Caterpillar?_

 _Five Weeks  
_

 _Quick throw everything out of the house! I don't care if you don't know where the door is, just chuck out the window!...THE WINDOW THAT IS CLOSED!  
_

 _fast now everyone, lets beat up this house! mike, you brought a gun?! good, now shoot it! NOT AT ME MIKE!...I think pink is my new favorite color._

 ** _THE END_  
**


	3. Abiku

**Abiku**

The Abiku are evil forest spirits of the Dahomey and Yoruba people of West Africa.

The Abiku possess babies and young children, drawing away their life essence until the child dies.

Abiku refers to the spirits of children who die before reaching puberty; a child who dies before twelve years of age being called an Abiku, and the spirit, or

spirits, who caused the death being also called Abiku.

 _ **STORY TIME**_

 _"I'm sorry, but your child is being possessed by an Abiku"  
_

 _"NO, YOU'RE LYING"_

 _"Please, calm down, It'll be okay"_

 _"NO, IT WONT! MY SON IS DYING"_

 _"AND HE DOESN'T NEED YOU TO FREAK OUT RIGHT NOW!...sorry...It's just that... he needs you to be with him right now. He needs to know that you still love him"_

 _"But it's not even him, it's some spirit possessing him"_

 _"Listen to me: your son is in there, you might not think so, but deep down there still might be a piece of himself left, and he'll need your help."_

 _"...Alright, but I might breakdown"_

 _"It's okay, I'll be right there for you"_

 ** _THE END_  
**


	4. Abatwa

**Abatwa**

The tiniest human form creatures, who live in the anthills of southern Africa. Sightings are rare because the Abatwa are the shy and elusive. When they do

reveal themselves, it is only to children under four years old, wizards, or pregnant women.

A woman in the seventh month of pregnancy who sees an Abatwa male knows that she will give birth to a boy.

The Abatwa are perfect miniatures of African tribes-people and they maintain a clan and family structure similar to that of the tribes, but they are not a

warlike race and they never seek dominance over the ants with which they share their quarters.

They live by foraging for food among the roots of grasses and other plants.


	5. Abada

**Abada**

Very few have seen this creature due to its shy nature. It had the head of the bear and actually had two horns - but the one horn was the main one;

large and tall protruding from the middle of the forehead. The second horn protruded from the nose. It was smaller than a horse, perhaps the size of a

donkey. It is brown in color and has the tail of a boar. It is not hostile at all and feeds only on plants. Like the Unicorn of Europe its main horn is an

Alicorn and has the magical properties to create special medicines that can cure even the most terrible of all diseases.


	6. Zin

**Zin**

Zin is an evil spirit or demon in the folk beliefs of the Upper Niger region of Nigeria.

It is a type of water spirit that humans should be wary of seeing, because seeing one is said sometimes to be fatal.

The name is possibly derived from the Arabic Djinn.


	7. Zoa

**Zoa**

The Zoa are tutelary spirits in the folk beliefs of the Son-gay people of the Upper Niger region of Nigeria.

The Zoa are said to be derived from the ancient ancestors and to be protective guardian spirits similar to that of the Domovoi of Russian folk belief.


	8. Raitaro

****Raitaro****

The Raitaro is a dragon in the Buddhist traditions and legends of Japan.

The legend tells how a poor farmer named Bimbo desperately prayed to Buddha for rain to save his crops. Soon the rains came, and during the height of

the storm he found a tiny child. He carefully took the child home; no parents could be located, so he adopted the child, and he and his wife called him

Raitaro, meaning 'Thunder Child'.

Years later, after helping whenever the farmer needed rain or other help with his fields, Bimbo was well off and the couple well provided for. It was then

that Raitaro decided to thank them for rescuing him and taking care of him and depart, but before he did they saw him change into a magnificent White

Dragon.


	9. Yaksha

**Yaksha**

Yaksha is the name of a broad class of nature-spirits, usually benevolent, who are caretakers of the natural treasures hidden in the earth and tree roots.

The yaksha have a dual personality. On the one hand, a yaksha may be an inoffensive nature-fairy, associated with woods and mountains; but there is

also a darker version of the yaksha, which is a kind of ghost that haunts the wilderness and waylays and devours travelers.


End file.
